Polymorphic Sentient Rocks are Here to Hollow Out the Earth!
by Reid Phantom
Summary: In the wake of the Galra revelation, Pidge approaches Keith. "Keith snatched the phone out of her hand... 'Alright, what will it take to keep you quiet' " ((Spin-off Clip of Kayiv))


Keith flinched when someone knocked on his door, then immediately berated himself. He was doing better, at least. He wasn't spending almost every moment he was alone anticipating one of the others barging in to get rid of him anymore.

The red paladin pushed himself to his feet as he heard another knock on the door. "Coming." He hit the button to open the door and frowned when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey Pidge. I thought you were Shiro."

"We need to talk," the girl said, pushing past him into the room.

"Uh, okay." What could she want? Was she mad at him? Did she _hate him!?_ He supposed she deserved to, what with her father and brother still missing.

"I wanted to wait until things calmed down and I figured - well, more I'm hoping - you've had enough time to settle so we can talk about this."

She didn't _seem_ mad. She was smirking at him though. That definitely was not good. "Talk about what?"

"You like Steven Universe!"

"I… What?" He frowned in confusion until his brain caught up with her words. His ears pressed into his head as his back stiffened straight. "W-what?"

"You. Like. Steven Universe."

"What? No, I- Why even- why would you think-"

Pidge held up her phone and pressed a button on it.

" _If I could begin to be/Half of what-_ "

Keith snatched the phone out of her hand and smashed the pause button, cutting off Rebecca Sugar's voice.

The two paladins stood in silence for one moment. Two.

"Alright, what will it take to keep you quiet?"

* * *

Hunk yawned as he shuffled out of his room. His mind was so taken up by the debate on whether he should whip something up himself for breakfast or suffer through Coran's tasteless food goo (or worse, the stuff that _did_ have a taste) that he almost didn't hear the voices floating out of Keith's room.

What were Keith and Pidge doing in Keith's room so early in the morning? Heck, what was Pidge doing _awake_ so early in the morning?

Hunk suddenly remember seeing Pidge slipping into Keith's room the night before with her computer and some gear and his eyes widened. Had the two of them been up all night working on some project?

Well, at least Keith was socializing. Hunk knew he wasn't the only one that had been worried their resident Galra would become even more closed off after the revelation, but it seemed Pidge had somehow wormed her way in over the last couple of days since Hunk and Lance had seen her shove her way into Keith's room.

Yawning once more, Hunk resumed his march down the hall towards the kitchen, fully prepared to leave the two youngest paladins to their fun.

Fully prepared, that is, until he heard his name.

Hunk soon found himself pressed up against Keith's door. _Quiznak, Lance is a bad influence on me!_

"No way, Hunk is totally Steven."

That confusing sentence was all Hunk had a chance to hear, because he accidentally pressed too close and hit the button to open the door. He quickly jumped back and righted himself before the two could look up.

Keith and Pidge were sitting on the floor in front of Keith's bed with Pidge's laptop sitting between them. Hunk also spotted a DVD case, but it and a notebook were quickly shoved out of sight by a purple hand.

"Hunk," Pidge greeted, reaching up to close the laptop slightly and tilt it away from the larger paladin. "What'd you need?"

Quickly scrambling for an excuse, Hunk's brain, as was not uncommon, landed on food. "I just- I mean, I heard- I noticed you guys were up. So I thought- I was wondering if you guys would want to, uh, head down to the kitchen and help me with breakfast. Just - you know - hang out. Together. Team bonding. Right? Yeah. Um, so would you? Want to, that is?"

Pidge looked confused and a tad suspicious, but Keith's ears perked up ( _Yeah, ok, Lance is right. That is totally adorable!_ ).

"So kind of like _Together Breakfast_?"

The other two shared a look and Hunk realized he was missing something. "Um, yeah, that sounds like a great name for it."

Keith gave Pidge a victorious look. The green paladin nodded her head and muttered, "Point conceded." She then turned to Hunk and shrugged. "Sure, why not." She turned back to Keith with a questioning look and Hunk followed suit.

Keith's ears drooped slightly under the attention, but he gave a hesitant nod. "I guess. I don't know how much of a help I'll be though."

"Great!" Hunk cheered. He walked into the room and pulled both smaller Paladins to their feet. "Let's go make Together Breakfast!"

As Hunk led the way to the kitchen, he heard the two whispering behind him.

"Definitely Steven."

"Oh yeah."

He was seriously missing something.

* * *

"... connect the drive. After that I just have to-"

"Alright, Pidge. We get it."

"I don't. Did you guys actually understand a word she said?"

"Lance! Pidge, please. Less explaining, more doing."

"Seriously! I'm not sure Blue can take another hit."

"What was that Keith!?"

"Don't you two idiots start fighting in my ear while I'm trying to work!"

"Alright, alright, just get to work, _Peridot_."

There was silence over the coms.

"You know what, I like it."

"Knew you would."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing, Lance. Just focus on trying to not get blasted."

"Listen here, mullet-head."

"Enough! Both of you, Lance, _Garnet_."

Another moment of silence passed before Pidge's cackling blasted out.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I didn't see that one coming… Told you I was Garnet."

"Aw, come on! You're short, purple, and impulsive!"

"He doesn't have Amethyst's sense of humor."

"True."

"I'm not short! I'm taller than you Pidge!"

"Your older. Besides, you might not be very short for a human, but for a Galra…"

"That's it. I'm demoting you to Renaldo. No, Lars!"

"You take that back! Lapis, he's being mean to me!"

"Wha- Wait, I'm Lapis?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one who was lost."

"Coran and I are lost as well, but perhaps we can put off this conversation until after you all are no longer in the midst of battle."

"R-right, sorry. Hunk, watch your flank. How much longer, Pidge?"

* * *

The others never do get their explanation.


End file.
